


Lazy Days

by SixSilver



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur-centric, Body Part Kinks, Caring Arthur, Cocklet Milking, Come Feeding Kink, Consensual Painful Omega Sex, Control Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Loving Arthur, M/M, Male Omegas have teeny packages, Medical Examination, Medical Object Insertion, Medical Visit, Milking, Omega Examination, Omega Merlin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful Sex, Peculiar Male Omega Biology, Peculiar Male Omega Sexuality, Penis Size, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Tags Are Hard, huge penis, plug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixSilver/pseuds/SixSilver
Summary: A collection of fluffy, sexy and extremely kinky scenes between Arthur and Merlin!As a male Omega, Merlin is very different from other Alpha and Beta males, and sex with him becomes a discovery of new delights for Arthur who absolutely loves everything Omega about his lover!The scenes are not in order and begin with an established Arthur/Merlin, although meet-cute will come later.





	1. Lazy Day 01

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed to get the hang of writing again, I decided to write smut.
> 
> Not beta'd, all the mistakes are mine.

* * *

  


Pale sunlight filtered through the window, the gray sky tinged with soft pinks and muted golds as night changed to day, lazily waking Arthur up. He pressed himself against Merlin’s slender form, breathing into the dark hair on his nape, the delicate notes of his scent still warm with sleep — almond blossoms and cotton flower, laced with slightly woodsy undertones, immediately filled his core. Arthur sighed contentedly, basking in the purity of a fragrance so perfect, his morning wood hardening in his lover’s exquisite heat. They had fallen asleep locked together, as they often did, Arthur’s erection deeply lodged into him. Over the night, he had inevitably softened, yet his possessive embrace had kept Merlin closely spooned, his virility within him. He knew the prolonged stretch made Merlin sore, yet the man had never protested, the feeling of oneness transcending the pain.

Arthur placed a chaste kiss at the base of his nape, almond blossoms and cotton flower on his lips. Merlin was intoxicating. He breathed deeper into the fragrance, then slipped the bed sheet down, exposing his lithe, little body to the morning air. Merlin pressed back against his chest, onto his erection, seeking his warmth. His morning wood hardened some more.

With feather caresses, he traced the sharp bone of his hip, dipping down on his hollowed belly. If he pressed a little harder, he’d feel the hardness of his erection — extremely large, even for an Alpha — filling him so deep, his size highlighted by their difference.

He’d never been with an Omega before Merlin, let alone a male Omega: they were rare, extremely so, pretty and precious — all of them, both females and males. Rare, pretty, precious and… different. Male Omegas especially: they were smaller, for one, incredibly slight and delicate, smooth all over, bones more prominent. And, they had cocklets.

Merlin’s was _perfect_ : barely two inches long, slightly thicker than a finger and a beautiful rosy color, placed on a tiny teabag sac, three shades darker.

Omega packages were (freakingly, adorably) petite because they weren't designed to mate: they didn't get erect, ever, nor did they spill any seed when they orgasmed; they did, however, produce a form of nectar in their sac if they were correctly sexed, and eventually had to be milked.

Arthur’s agile fingers trailed lower, over Merlin’s eeny weeny, the silver bead of his cocklet plug, to the pretty and pliant sac beneath. Ever so gentle, he rested it in his hand and weighted it. It had been six days since he’d last milked Merlin, neglecting to do so again during the week: he’d been busy and sidetracked by work.

“Shenshitiv…,” Merlin mumbled a protest, voice hoarse with sleep.

Arthur placed another kiss on his nape. “Hello, Babyboy.”

He removed his hand and rested it on his bony hip, his grip keeping him in place as he retracted his erection a mere inch before pressing back in. He sighed. Merlin’s heat, those sleepy mornings, was a homemade apple pie fresh out of the oven, so hot and gooey, his body pliable. Arthur would bask blissfully in him, lazily rocking him awake, stretched on his virility.

Because Merlin’s Omega body didn’t recognize these intimate times as sex, too relaxed to connect the dots, Merlin never came. Male Omega sexuality was peculiar: they reacted only in specific positions; they were dry to enhance friction and create a burn that tightened their channelle, which consequently enhanced friction and created a greater burn that tightened them even further; and, finally, they needed to be knotted to come. Still, Merlin savored Arthur’s gentle morning sex, the way he moved within him.

“Fheel sho fhull,” he mewled sleepily.

Arthur loosened his grip to feel Merlin’s belly, pressing his hand down to feel himself in his lover.

“Sho bhig…”

He did fill the space in Merlin perfectly, he mused with primitive pride, because he was so large.

“You still have room for milk, Babyboy?” he asked, leaving little kisses behind his ear. “Can my Babyboy have his morning milk?”

That was another peculiarity of Omegas: they were able to feed themselves on an Alpha’s rich and nutritious seed spilt in them. And Arthur, who loved being able to provide so intimately for Merlin, had made a priority to feed him every day so profusely that Merlin rarely had to eat.

“Yesh, please, Arthur,” Merlin pleaded.

His pretty body still seemed too groggy to even recognize this as feeding time, his channelle not actively contracting to draw his Apha’s seed, but Arthur didn’t press him, feeling rather lazy himself; he kept his pace languid, relishing in Merlin’s heat — in his hot apple pie. It was a heat different from when Arthur was sexing him, sweeter, more relaxed. Hot, not scorching.

“Coming, Babyboy,” he breathed, pressing down on his belly, feeling his erection press back. It drove him over the edge and, moments later, his seed streamed deep in his lover, filling him to brim. Merlin would be full till the evening.

Arthur placed another sweet kiss on his nape then cautiously rolled them, raising his lover’s hips in the process, back arched. His tight little rosebud clenched on his erection, his body recognizing the position as one for sex, and Arthur — who hadn’t knotted him — had to extract himself a little forcefully against the resistance. As always, he bent down and kissed the red, puffy rosebud. Merlin tasted earthier than he smelled, like freshly roasted almonds. So addictive.

“You sore, Babyboy?” he asked as he pulled back and reached for a clench stick and the spice balm from the bedstand drawer.

“Yes,” came the muffled answer.

Arthur pressed the raspy clench stick into this channelle and dabbed some balm on his rosebud. They’d started using the sticks to relieve some of Merlin’s soreness — something that inevitably came with sex for male Omegas. The sticks, covered with a layer ground pepper and ginger, meant to help his channelle recover its clench and tightness faster, while its aloe vera heart, which would melt in his heat, would then soothe the burn. The spice balm, naturally, had similar effects on his rosebud.

“There, Babyboy,” he concluded when he was done. “You’ll be good in a little while.”

“Thanks, Arthur.”

He helped Merlin sit back up and tilted his head to the side to kiss him, his pretty, red lips so pliable.

“Let’s get you milked,” he said, wrapping his lover into a possessive embrace, face pressed against his. He had to be sore there, too.

Merlin, nevertheless, protested: “We can’t — you’ve forgotten your father has asked us over for lunch.”

Right. Shoot. Arthur _had_ forgotten.

“Will you be okay till after?” he asked.

Merlin nodded. “It’s… bearable.”

Arthur was less convinced: he suspected Merlin of keeping his pain quiet at times.

“Okay,” he relented nonetheless. “I’ll milk you when we come back.”

Merlin nodded again. “Go shower while I make you tea.”

Merlin loved tea and, consequently, had a small collection of special blends. That morning, he surprised Arthur with a new one, one that seemed to have chocolate overtones. Arthur actually checked the box, but there were only a mix of teas, no cocoa.

“Good, right?” Merlin asked when he emerged from the bathroom, hair wet and beads of water on his chest.

Arthur agreed, watching him fold his towel on a chair. He picked a pair of plain, white cheekies and slipped them on his lean, long legs, his tiny package barely protruding in the tight panties.

“Will you really be okay?” he asked again, concerned.

Merlin retrieved a pair of slim jeans from the closet before he approached Arthur.

“I will,” he promised as Arthur reached for his package, feeling it through the tight stretch of the material. “Besides, the plug will keep me from any leaks and accidents. You’ll milk me as soon as we get back.”

“You look so small,” he said, his cocklet and sac squished firmly against him. Merlin blushed. “Hey,” Arthur soothed, “I think it’s cute.”

He did, extremely so — Merlin’s petite size was both adorable and erotic. He blamed the Alpha in him.

Merlin’s cheeks reddened even more so and Arthur let go off his package so he could get dressed. The jeans he’d chosen were tight and only served to further hide his little package. He wore a white v-neck and a blue scarf with that, complete with a black leather jacket: they were taking Arthur’s bike.

“You look dashing, Merlin.”

Merlin’s large, blue eyes twinkled. “Thanks, Arthur.”

He pressed himself into Arthur’s broad chest for a moment, relishing in the oak and blackwood notes of his scent. “Let’s go,” was all he said when he finally pulled away.

  


* * *

  


“Do we have jars?” asked Arthur as he walked into the kitchen where Morgana was waiting for the kettle to whistle.

“Jars,” his sister repeated. “Is Merlin okay? He's barely eaten any and he seems rather restless.”

Indeed: he’d been restless ever since he’d come down from the bike, all through the meal, dessert included. After they had cleared the table and Morgana had offered to make tea, Arthur had led Merlin aside into one of the guests rooms and had told him they’d milk him. Merlin’s large doe eyes had widened and Arthur had expected a protest; but, a moment later, Merlin had nodded his agreement.

“He needs to be milked,” Arthur sighed, a little frustrated with himself for not insisting this morning.

“Oh.” Morgana opened one of the cupboards on her left and retrieved an empty glass jar. “I hope he’s not too bad. I hear male Omegas get rather sensitive when they are swollen.”

“Yeah, he’ll be better afterwards,” he answered. “Do we have anything smaller? Sample jam jars, perhaps?”

The one Morgana had chosen, though small, was still too large. She looked down at it, seem to mentally seize its size, then placed it back in the cupboard. “I forget how small they are,” she said as she took another. “Here you go.”

Arthur thanked her and got back to the bedroom. When he entered, Merlin was fidgeting besides the bed, wringing his fingers. He bit his lip. “I don’t feel… comfortable…,” he told Arthur.

Arthur sighed, wrapping his lover into a warm embrace. “Do you really think you can endure the ride back home?” he asked. He knew not, and he knew Merlin knew it too when he remained quiet. He sighed, dropped a hand between Merlin’s legs and pet his sore little package. Merlin whimpered. “See, Babyboy? It’s already aching.”

He kept petting it until Merlin nodded and relented. Arthur had him face the bed as he unfastened his jeans and pushed them down a little, before having him kneel on the mattress, legs spread, his back to his chest. He pulled his cheekies to the side to reveal his small cocklet and his swollen sac through the leg hole.

“It’ll soon be over,” he soothed, feeling Merlin’s tension.

Milking was an intimate act that, despite not being sexual, required the male Omega to be comfortable. Arthur knew that being in a strange bedroom didn’t help, but Merlin was too sore and needed relief.

Carefully, he picked Merlin’s cocklet from his sac and angled it up to extract the ridged plug from his slit. They had started using it because of Merlin’s fear of leaking nectar, even if it seemed a little irrational to Arthur, given that nectar needed to be _milked_ out of him. Still, Merlin had been adamant; and because he was scared of slipping it in and out his slit, himself, he relied on Arthur to do it for him, which gave Arthur control over him — over his milkings; over his bathroom breaks. And Arthur’s Alpha absolutely loved it.

“Here…” He presented the silver plug to Merlin who delicately seized it with nimble fingers.

Arthur then retrieved the jar from his pocket and unscrewed the lid. He placed the rim under the head of Merlin’s cocklet and, with his free hand, he half cupped his package, fingers expertly slipping in place.

“Kay, Babyboy: relax for your Alpha…”

Merlin did _not_ relax, but Arthur still milked him, tugging on his cocklet, squeezing his sac and massaging the spot where they met. It had seemed a little complex, in the beginning, and, incapable of getting the motion right, that had been another task Merlin had left for him — another task that gave Arthur yet a little more control over him, over his body, pleasing base, Alpha desires.

“C’mon, Babyboy,” he coaxed as he tugged and squeezed some more. “Be good for me…”

Merlin tightened his grip on his arms, but he did open his legs a little bit more. Arthur tugged and squeezed harder. “So good, Babyboy… Keep going…”

Another tug and sweet nectar began to bead at his slit. Arthur squeezed again, and the nectar started to drip like thick, creamy honey into the jar. He kissed his temple and kept massaging, tugging and squeezing, till Merlin’s little sac was finally dry.

Leaving Merlin’s bits hanging, he brought the jar to his lips and carefully sipped the nectar. It tasted like his core, of freshly roasted almonds, sweet and honeyed.

“You taste so good, Babyboy,” he sighed, bringing the recipient back down. “Hold the jar for me?”

Merlin did as instructed and Arthur took the plug from him. He picked his cocklet back up and placed the silver rod at the slit, penetrating it seconds later. He pressed the plug down until the large bead rested against the tiny opening. Then, he dipped two fingers in Merlin’s jar, and coated his package for no other reason that he got off the sight of Merlin dirty with his own spill. When he was done, he placed the cheekies back on properly over him, the material stretched tight over him, and he wiped his fingers on it.

“Feeling better, Merlin?” he asked, patting the barely visible lump.

Merlin nodded. “Yes. Thank you, Arthur.”

Arthur helped him up from the bed and back to his feet. “You’re welcome, Babyboy,” he said, drawing his jeans back on his slim hips. He zipped him up and petted his crotch again. “You were real good, Babyboy. Real good.”

Merlin pressed back against him, seeking the warmth of his embrace.

“Do they know?” he asked shyly.

His father and his sister, Arthur guessed. About his needing to be milked.

“No need to be embarrassed of what you are, Merlin,” he replied instead. “You can’t help needing to be milked regularly.”

Merlin nodded. He remained pressed against him, nevertheless, and Arthur let him recover with sweet, patient kisses.

  


* * *

  



	2. Lazy Day #02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another scene of sexy, kinky fluff — I meant to write trash but Arthur seems to be to loving and caring to let me!
> 
> I didn't expect the first part to get so many hits and kudos and bookmarks so fast; so, thank you, to all of you who've taken the time to read this, like, mark and/or leave a comment!
> 
> Still unbeta'd. Mistakes are mine.

* * *

  


On his top list of all the very adorable things Merlin did and which Arthur loved to watch was cleaning the shelves, table tops and diverse objects in his living room. It might have helped that Merlin did it dressed in one of his tees, a few sizes too large on his slender frame, the hem decently covering his Omega tee-bits although the sweet cheeks of his booty peaked beneath every time he bent, the globes deliciously perky, irresistible in his cheekies.

Today, he had slipped on an old white tee Arthur had never worn, the words _Purebred Stud_ in large, black, cursive letters on its center — and Merlin, who was the farthest thing from one with his teeny cocklet and teabag sac, looked so freaking adorable in it.

Too distracted to keep on working, Arthur closed down his laptop and walked over to Merlin, wrapping him in his arms, his back pressed to his chest.

“You know I have a help who comes in twice a week, Babyboy?” he asked, breathing into the hair on his nape, filling his core with warm almond blossom and cotton flower fragrance.

“Hmm mm,” Merlin acquiesced, melting into his embrace and delicately placing a hand on his arm. “I enjoy these chores — they’re relaxing.”

“It helps me feel more comfortable here, too,” his lover added. He did disliked strange places and got a little edgy in them.

“‘Kay,” Arthur relented, pressing a sweet kiss on his nape, his hand snaking beneath the hem of the tee to his little package, squished tightly against his body. He liked to pet it, caressing his tiny cocklet with his thumb, cupping his sac and giving it a squeeze, his tee-bits so petite and delicate, pliable beneath his fingers. “White fits you,” he said, rocking him in his arms. He’d never loved cuddles the way he did with Merlin, basking in their warmth, the purity of his light and crisp fragrance mixing with his, dark and woodsy. “And I like you in my tee.”

Merlin hummed, seemingly dazed by his petting. He knew it was not erotic for his lover, yet he still relished his caresses, his body becoming more pliant. “I like me in your tee, too,” he mumbled. “And you said you liked black on me.”

He did — black was sexy. White, however, was pure and innocent, and Merlin was both, despite the fact they'd recently started sexing.

“Both colors look good on you, Babyboy,” he stated.

Merlin hummed again, sighing as Arthur lightly squeezed the head of his cocklet through the tight stretch of his panties.

In the beginning, Arthur had believed the cheekies Merlin wore were for female Betas or Omegas because they had no pouch in their crotch area, the way briefs and boxer briefs for male and female Alphas and male Betas did. He’d been wrong: his lover had ordered them from a specifically male Omega dedicated brand; they were thicker and tighter to keep his package taut against his body. Arthur would have used the word _compressed_ , but Merlin seemed to appreciate the tightness. Arthur appreciated the way his package created a tiny wad against the fabric and the way material ran up between his cheeks before arching out, displaying the bottom of his pert, little globes so exquisitely.

“Arthur…?”

Arthur pressed yet another kiss on his nape, breathing in his lover’s beautiful scent. “Yes, Babyboy?”

“Do you think… you can milk me again…?”

The question was tentative, and Arthur’s senses sharpened, sensing discomfort.

“We can try,” he replied cautiously despite it being impossible: he’d already milked him the day before and barely sexed him twice. 

Still, he raised the hem of the tee, revealing a sliver of light, rosy-gold skin over the white panties. He hooked a finger beneath the seam of the leg hole and pulled the fabric to the side to bare Merlin’s teeny little package. He looked erotically indecent, more so than if Arthur had pushed the panties down; he hadn’t, however, because milking was not a sexual activity, and Arthur didn’t want Merlin be completely naked while himself remained clothed.

Cupping his lover’s sac, he gave it a squeeze before tugging on his cocklet. His sac was pink and squishy, his weeny pliable between his fingers, and Arthur kept kneading it 

for a while, the activity somewhat relaxing for him. Merlin seemed frustrated, though, so he eventually stopped, pressing his cheek against his lover’s.

“I don’t think we can milk today, Babyboy. You need to wait a little…”

“But my sac feels full,” Merlin protested, distress bleeding through his tone.

Arthur weighted his teabag sac with gentle fingers. He knew that because Merlin was new to sexing, he was also new to the feeling of his sac gradually filling with nectar; and he could feel it acutely, because the feeling was so foreign.

“It feels like… I may leak,” he added anxiously.

Arthur tightened both his embrace and his grip on his package — he hated hearing Merlin feel so agitated, even if he knew his disquiets were exaggerated: leaks were rather rare accidents.

“Would using a plug help?” he asked nonetheless, preferring not to hush and belittle his fears.

Merlin seemed to try to hide in his embrace before he timidly nodded.

“‘Kay, Babyboy.” He pulled Merlin’s cheekies back in place and kissed his cheek. “Get dressed — we’re getting you one.”

Merlin beamed in his arms.

“Keep the tee,” Arthur added as he loosened his embrace. He really did look adorable in it.

Merlin slipped a pair of black leggings on and some boots, tee trendily half tucked in, and they were on their way.

  


* * *

  


“Do you need help with it?” Arthur asked, his frame against the bathroom’s doorway, eyes on Merlin.

His lover had stripped to his cheekies, the white garment beautifully highlighting the light golden sheen of his rosy complexion. His package, bared the way Arthur did when he milked him, was a tinge rosier than the rest of him, and looked so cute and pretty in his grasp.

“Please,” Merlin acquiesced shyly, clearly hesitant to slip the small metal rod in him.

Arthur moved up behind him and wrapped him close, head against his — he never tired of having his lover in his arms. In the mirror, he watched Merlin press himself even closer, seeking the protection of his embrace, the warmth of his woodsy fragrance, frail body fusing itself to his, larger and stronger.

“You look perfect,” he breathed. He’d meant to say _gorgeous_ or _ravishing_ , but the word had come out before he’d even processed it. Then again, Merlin _was_ perfect — large doe eyes a deep shade of blue; high, razor-sharp cheekbones; pink pouty lips; prominent collarbones; teeny rosy nipples; a flat, slightly hollowed belly; an adorable navel dipping in it; tight, slim hips; and that package — so petite and pliable and squeezable! He could model for any brand if he desired to, his svelte body the epitome of sublimity and magnificence.

Merlin’s cheeks reddened. Arthur tightened his embrace, almond blossoms and cotton flowers filling his core. Merlin was perfect all the way.

He was perfect and he was _it_.

“I've got you,” he whispered in his ear, delicately grasping his cocklet, so teeny between his fingers. He gave it a tug and a little twist, kissed Merlin’s temple, and took the thin silver stick. “Tell me if you need me to stop,” he warned as he placed the smooth end on the tiny slit. He waited for Merlin to nod before he pressed it in.

It was a tight fit, and Arthur watched, a little awed, as the ridged stick penetrated his lover, disappearing millimeter by millimeter into his cocklet. Merlin bravely took it to the hilt, chewing on his bottom lip. “Good boy,” Arthur praised.

Merlin pressed back further into his embrace and Arthur sweetly nuzzled the crook of his neck, addicted to his fragrance.

“You okay, Babyboy?” he asked.

His lover nodded. “Feels… foreign,” he started, “but good?”

Arthur twisted the head of his weeny a little, looking at the silver bead protruding from its slit. It looked cute. Everything looked adorable on Merlin.

“It feels full. And tight. Tight is good.”

Merlin did seem to appreciate everything tight — at least, tight embraces, tight cheekies, tight sexing…

“Tight is good,” Arthur acquiesced.

He closed his eyes and basked in their warmth, twisting and tugging Merlin’s weeny. He was glad he’d helped: he wanted his lover to be comfortable with his body, and if Merlin needed his little cocklet plugged, then they’d plug his little cocklet, no matter how exaggerated his disquiet.

“Thanks, Arthur.”

“You’re welcome, Merlin.”

Merlin twisted in his arms, burying his face in his chest and breathing in his woodsy oak and blackwood notes, dark and familiar. Arthur tightened his embrace, possessive, Merlin’s body so delicate, seeking his heat. He let a hand slip along the bone of his back and dip between his cheeks, grazing his tender rosebud through the fabric of his panties, before coming back up.

“Mine,” he claimed, acting a tad machist: Merlin was intoxicating and he needed him to be his, only his.

“Yours,” Merlin breathed his acquiescence.

Arthur couldn’t help himself: he raised Merlin up on his hips, and Merlin swiftly wrapped his long, lean legs on them, mouths seeking each other, dancing sweetly together. Arthur felt himself hardening, pressing Merlin closer, his teeny package squished against him.

He moved them back to the bedroom where he deposited his precious lover on the center of the bed. Merlin was so pretty, eyes dark with need, lips red, his tee-bits still hanging out from his panties so indecently. Arthur ripped the garment from his legs, baring him completely. “So perfect, Babyboy…”

Merlin, legs opened and naked, cocklet fallen back on his belly, reddened. He looked both ravishing and adorable, like only he could.

Arthur slipped his tee off, and Merlin’s gaze shyly dropped to his chiseled chest and the taut abs beneath, appreciating the view with sweet timidity. The blush on his cheeks deepened when Arthur dropped his jeans, his virility clearly revealing his desire.

Kneeled up on the mattress, between his lover’s legs, Arthur grasped him by the hips, manhandling his slight frame to raise his lower body off the bed. Merlin’s legs wrapped on him, smooth and slender and sexy. Arthur leaned down and seized his lips between his. “Gonna ravish you, Babyboy…”

 _Ravish_ was a term commonly employed when speaking of sexing because as male Omega sex needed to be rough and aggressive; perhaps because, in prehistoric times, they had been particularly helpless, prone to Alpha attacks and assaults, their bodies had evolved to take the brutality of the mating and orgasm when the Alphas eventually forced their knots into them.

Merlin hadn’t been the only one scared to sex, in the beginning: Arthur had no desire to be savage with his lover, let the Omega haze take over his senses; that’s why they’d started to have sweet, tender sex — even if _sex_ only applied to Arthur as Merlin’s body didn’t recognize it as being sex: he never came. He did get used, however, to the feeling of being penetrated; of being full with an erection; of being rocked; of being filled with a swelling knot and seed streaming deep into his channelle. And he appreciated the feeling.

“You ready for me, Babyboy?”

Merlin nodded. His body had already switched into sexing mode, the angle Arthur had raised him triggering the change, rosebud clenched tightly.

Still, there was little it could do to stop the invasion: Arthur breached him with a sharp snap of his hips, the head of his virility forcing the delicate ring. Heat scorched it. He groaned and harshly shoved his erection, Omega haze addling him instantly. There was resistance, dry and tight, but he barreled in against it, seeking its exquisite blaze.

Friction — he needed friction. He rocked his hips hard, grunted with the effort. He was rewarded with a more tightness, more dryness dry and fiery fire. He vaguely heard cries, colored with pain, yet the haze kept him centered on the heat, the heat that was his to ravage.

He never lasted long — sexing never did. Shortly, his knot hardened, large and impressive, and he rammed it in that supreme heat. Another pained cry and he spilled his seed before collapsing.

When Arthur recovered from the haze, he had Merlin’s delicate body beneath his, his athletic frame pressing his lover into the mattress. They were locked together, Merlin’s rosebud tightly clenched on him and his knot too large to extract it from his channelle. His erection throbbed lightly in the heat. Arthur sweetly nuzzled the crook of Merlin’s neck as he waited for his lover to come back.

“You good, Babyboy…?”

He had to ask. Even if he knew that was the way male Omega sexing worked, he still didn’t feel completely comfortable with the idea he had to be brutal with Merlin — even if he could only come that way. The haze helped, nevertheless, and Arthur did have to admit it was ecstasy — better than any sex he’d ever had.

Merlin mewled meekly. “Hmm mm…”

“Did I burn you good?”

Another expression reserved for male Omega sexing: a good burn was a sexing that ended with an orgasm while a bad burn left the Omega with an aching channelle and no relief.

Merlin nodded. “Burnh mee realh ghood.”

Arthur beamed. He stole a light kiss from his lover’s red lips and began to rock his hips. His virility was still deeply locked in Merlin and they would remain together for a while, his erection still hard in him.

“Feelsh ghood,” Merlin sighed again. He truly appreciated the gentle sex, despite not coming from it.

“Good,” Arthur praised, moving in Merlin’s tight channelle. “I need my Babyboy to be good. Can you be good for me, Babyboy?”

“Hmm mm,” his lover acquiesced. “Bee ghood forh yoo…”

“Gonna feed you more milk, Babyboy… Can you take more milk?”

Merlin nodded with another mewl. “Fheed mee, Alpha…”

He liked these intimate feedings, too, and he seemed to eat less and less real food as Arthur fed him regularly. Arthur wondered if he’d be able to feed him to a degree where his lover wouldn’t need more than his seed. That was another aspect of evolution: when times had been hard, Omegas had been the last to eat — if there’d been any scraps left, anyway. Consequently, they had evolved to live off very little: liquid food more than solid; and the nutritious seed spilt in them.

Arthur took his sweet time: the afterglow of sexing was a tender moment of affection for them, intimate and caring. When he spilt his milk deep into Merlin, his lover was a beautiful, needy mess beneath him. Always so perfect.

  


* * *

  



	3. Lazy Days 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Let's have a look at your channelle, shall we?”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> In which Arthur goes with Merlin to the the doctor for his check-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter of kink. Sometimes, writing kink is easier than writing anything else.

* * *

  


Merlin seemed incredibly small and delicate as he came back into the room, eyes cast down and arms wrapped protectively around his naked body. They had gone to Dr. Gaius’s office, an eminent Omegynecologist, as it was recommended after three sexing. Arthur had been adamant. 

“Please, Merlin?” 

Dr. Gaius patted the padded examination table. 

Merlin crossed over and Arthur helped him on it. He laced their fingers as Merlin lay down and kept close, placing a kiss on his temple. “Everything will be okay, Babyboy…” 

“Feet up on the stirrups,” Dr. Gaius instructed. 

Merlin blushed as he placed his feet into them, exposing himself to the old man’s gaze. 

“Let’s have a look at your cocklet and sac, first.” 

Merlin’s bright blue eyes flew up, looking for Arthur, and Arthur pressed another kiss on his temple. “You’re okay, Merlin…” 

His gaze went to the doctor’s gloved hands as they picked Merlin’s eenie weenie. Dr. Gaius gave it a few tugs, then grazed the tiny slit with the side of his nail. Merlin bit his lip. From the tray next to him, Dr. Gaius grabbed a small and flat 5-inch aluminum ruler and placed it against Merlin’s little bit. 

“A little under an inch and a half…,” he declared before he placed the ruler back on the tray. That was a good half inch below average, yet when it came to male Omega cocklets, below average was sexier, and Merlin’s — despite his insecurities — was perfect. 

Dr. Gaius grabbed the teabag sac beneath his bit and fondled it between deft fingers. 

“You said you’ve sexed three times, already?” he asked. 

Arthur nodded. “Yes, no more.” 

Technically, a male Omega could be sexed more than three times before they visited the doctor’s, yet as Nectar filled their sac with each sexing, experts recommended having their first, freshest batch tested. Testing would confirm quality of the Nectar, how rich and nutritious it was, or — more rarely — if there was any problem with it. 

“Hmm…” Dr. Gaius seemed to think this over as he rolled the tiny teabag in his fingers. “Merlin seems to be slightly underproductive. We’ll do with whatever there is.” 

Arthur watched as Dr. Gaius picked a small glass (or was it plastic?) phial topped by an elastic band from the tray. He stretched the band over Merlin’s cocklet, the small slap as he let go eliciting a small whimper from his lover. Dr. Gaius arranged the band so that the phial was pressed against the small head of the shaft, ready to collect Nectar. 

Male Omegas needed to be relaxed to be milked, and Merlin was not; Dr. Gaius, however, was a skilled practitioner: he grasped Merlin’s package in one hand and pulled, twisted and squeezed. Merlin’s fingers tightened on Arthur’s, and Arthur kissed his head again. “You're okay, Babyboy…” 

Nectar started to drip into the phial as Dr. Gaius tugged on Merlin’s weenie — thick, white fluid began to fill the small container. Every tug had a little more Nectar dripping in till it reached half way up. Dr. Gaius gave a few more tugs and twists and squeezes, yet as no more came out afterwards, he detached the phial from the band, closed it and labeled it. 

“Do you want me to remove the band, Merlin, or would you rather keep it?” 

Merlin’s lip trembled. “Keep, please,” he croaked. 

Dr. Gaius nodded. “Male Omegas find it comforting,” he told Arthur. Given the cheekies Merlin wore, Arthur was not surprised: they kept his tiny package tightly pressed against his body. 

“Let's have a look at your channelle, shall we?” 

Again, Merlin’s fingers tightened on his: force had to be exerted to open a male Omega’s channelle, and Arthur knew the cold, medical process was colored with pain. As much as they did not relished in it, it was a necessary procedure. 

“I’d say your rosebud is a pretty dusty pink,” Dr. Gaius commented. “Apparently, you’re a capricious, Merlin.” 

_Capricious_ was the strange name for rosebuds that only darkened during sexing, changing back to their original, _virgin_ color afterwards. Most male Omegas had theirs become a deeper shade of raspberry pink once they had been penetrated. Merlin was _that_ perfect. 

Dr. Gaius ghosted over the tiny rosebud. “Dry.” As male Omegas usually were, though some more than others. 

Dr. Gaius then took what resembled a gun with mechanical devices from the tray and placed the end on Merlin’s rosebud. The blunt metal tip seemed a bit large to Arthur, even though he, himself, was definitely larger; he objectively knew Merlin could take it in, yet a part of him — a protective part of him — also knew it would bring pain to his Babyboy. 

“Relax, Babyboy, okay?” he whispered, lips on the side of his head. “For me…” 

Merlin did not have time to reply: Dr. Gaius pressed the trigger and the metal shaft of the device was pistoned into him with a brief, swift _swoosh_ , and a pained mewl from Merlin. Merlin’s blue eyes pooled with tears. 

“Your rosebud is already deepening in color,” Dr. Gaius observed. He seemed pleased. “11.8, tightness,” he read off a screen from a tablet next to him. That was on a scale of 12, with an average at 7.5 — Merlin was extremely tight, as Arthur had experienced. “11.7, dryness. 104, heat,” Dr. Gaius went on. “No significant sign of inflammation at your opening… let’s move in deeper.” 

Dr. Gaius pressed the trigger again repeatedly, pistoning the metal shaft deeper into Merlin’s channelle in brief, rough thrusts. Merlin wriggled a little, trying not to. Arthur could see the shaft as it forced its way in his Babyboy’s core, the way he forced his own virility in him — he knew Merlin had to feel full, even if it hadn’t gone as deep in as he did. 

“Everything looks good eight inches in deep, too,” declared Dr. Gaius. “I will give you a few shots of spice as I remove the rod.” 

Spice was a mix of ginger, ground black pepper and hot pepper sauce meant to help an Omega’s channelle recover and contract back swiftly. It may not have been necessary with Merlin, yet it was standard procedure. Merlin hissed through clenched teeth. Arthur watched as the metal shaft came out from his darkened rosebud, the ring contracted on its width. There was no slick, no wetness on it — male Omegas, and Merlin in particular, were incredibly dry. 

“There.” Dr. Gaius had finally extracted the shaft. He placed the gun back on the tray and took a thick ball of hardened spice and he forced into Merlin, past the ring of his delicate rosebud. “It’ll sit at your opening and act as a plug to stop the balm from leaking out,” he informed. “It will melt slowly and immediately be absorbed by your body with no leaks whatsoever. You can sit up…” 

Arthur helped Merlin as he did. “Can he get dressed?” 

Dr. Gaius nodded and Merlin slowly walked to the changing room, his gait obviously altered. 

“So, he's okay?” Arthur asked Dr. Gaius when Merlin was gone. 

Dr. Gaius smiled. “From what I can tell, perfectly well, yes, Mr. Pendragon. He’s a bit at extremes, yet despite the tightness and dryness of his channelle, he has no sign of inflammation. If you are really concerned, there are clench sticks with aloe hearts… that said, male Omegas are made to take the pain — a bit of inflammation is not worrisome. That is the way they have evolved.” 

Arthur nodded: he knew male Omega sexing was different from sex with any other person, male or female — their bodies _needed_ the pain for them to get off; a good half-hour of hot, scalding ache for a few seconds of ecstasy… It seemed unfair, and yet there was no other way. Did it mean he didn't have to worry? 

“Do not fret about it, Mr. Pendragon: the majority of male Omegas tend to associate that particular pain to the reward that comes at the end of a good sexing. Like I sayd, they are made to take that pain. And I believe that it is necessary to teach them to appreciate it, even when the reward does not come at the end.” 

_Like Pavlov’s reflex_. Maybe Dr. Gaius was right. 

Unfortunately, Merlin chose that moment to come back and Arthur couldn’t deepen the thought. 

“Results concerning Merlin’s Nectar production and state should be back within a week,” Dr. Gaius went on. “My secretary will give you a call when they are ready.” 

Arthur would keep his cell phone close. “Thank you, Dr. Gaius.” They shook hands and then he and Merlin were out, on their way home. 

“Are you okay, Babyboy?” Arthur asked as they got in the car. 

Merlin buckled up and wrapped himself in the fleece blanket they had brought (Arthur had had a feeling it would be needed), legs folded against his chest and arms wrapped around them. 

“I hated it,” he said. 

Arthur sighed as he started the car. “I’m sorry, Babyboy.” He truly was. “You know it’s necessary for you to be checked, though, don’t you…?” 

Merlin nodded. They had talked about it. 

“Are you still aching?” 

Merlin sighed. “No…” He bit his lower lip. “I mean, the spice is okay. It did hurt when he… pressed the rod into me… I didn’t expect it to be as… big, I guess…” 

Arthur nodded, sad for Merlin. “I'm sorry…,” he repeated. 

Merlin shook his head. “It’s not like you’re not bigger… It’s just… different. It felt invasive. I know it was necessary, I just hated it.” 

Arthur reached for Merlin’s knee and squeezed. 

“You were so brave, you know? Hating it and yet still letting the doctor check you so intimately…” 

“You were with me,” Merlin objected, rejecting the credit. “You helped me get through.” 

Arthur squeezed his knee again. “Always, Merlin.” 

They made it home fairly quickly and Arthur made Merlin lemongrass tea before he wrapped himself around his lover on the sofa. Merlin’s small, delicate frame fit perfectly against his. 

“Arthur,” Merlin shyly started, “Can you… Can you touch me? I… I need you to chase away his…” 

Arthur’s lip drew into a tight line. He hated seeing Merlin feeling so bad. “Anything, Babyboy.” 

He reached for Merlin’s fly and slipped the dark shorts down his legs. He traced over his cheekie-clad package with gentle strokes. “Like this…?” 

“Mm hmm…” 

Merlin’s leg fell a little wider apart and Arthur played with his package. Merlin sighed, his body relaxing… Despite not being able to come from these ministrations, he still appreciated them. Arthur kissed his head, nose in the fresh almond flower notes of his hair. He, too, liked to play with Merlin’s teeny package — to knead and squeeze and tug and twist. Merlin’s itsy bits remained limp whatever he did, incapable of getting erect, completely… _useless_. It didn’t need to be bigger than 1.5 inches. 

“You’re so perfect…” 

He felt Merlin blush despite the fact he’d already told him so. 

“The doctor said I was below average,” Merlin protested. 

Arthur pressed another kiss to his head. “Below average doesn’t mean it’s not pretty, Merlin. You don’t need a bigger cocklet. What would you do with it?” 

Merlin didn’t seem to know either as he stammered. “I-I…” 

“See?” Arthur pushed the leg hole of the cheekies to the side, exposing him, and tugged on his Babyboy’s little cocklet. “You can’t get hard… You don’t need to be any bigger. An inch and a half is perfectly short and sweet.” 

Merlin chewed on his lower lip. “Do Alphas really prefer small cocklets?” he asked. 

“Not only Alphas…” After all, small cocklets were a mainstream beauty standard for male Omegas. “You’re perfect, Merlin. I don’t know how you don’t see it.” 

Merlin blushed. Arthur kneaded his empty teabag sac. 

“I love how you are so petite… how this little bit can’t get hard, even if I try… how it’s too teeny to jerk… my little Babyboy…” 

“Arthur!” Merlin seemed mortified as he called his name and placed a hand on his. 

Arthur laughed. “What, Babyboy? Is my Babyboy ashamed of his baby cocklet?” 

Merlin protested again and Arthur kissed his head, guiding his thumb and forefinger to his shaft. “Can you jerk yourself off, Babyboy?” he cooed in his ear. 

Merlin hesitated. “How do I do that…?” 

Arthur placed his other hand on his inner leg and slipped his hand closer to his crotch, pressing his leg down for better access. “Like this…,” he whispered as he moved Merlin’s fingers into a jacking motion. “You need to tug on your little bit…” 

They did so together, Merlin’s cocklet still ever soft. 

“Is this how you do it?” Merlin asked. 

How adorable could he get? 

“I need to use _all_ my fingers, Babyboy,” he told him. “I need to _wrap_ them around my shaft.” Alpha ego was definitely bleeding into his tone as he compared his real man’s, Apex Alpha cock to Merlin’s petite Omega cocklet. 

“So teeny… So useless…” 

He gave it a final tug and twist before cupping it into his palm. 

“You’re perfect the way you are, Merlin.” 

Merlin pressed himself into his chest. “I… it’s hot,” he said. “The way you talk about it — I mean, how you like it… like it’s hot.” 

“It _is_ hot, Babyboy.” Arthur loved their size difference — it highlighted how big he was, how petite Merlin was. “You’re hot.” Arthur played with Merlin’s package the rest of the day like a stress reliever toy — _his_ stress reliever toy. 

  


* * *

  



	4. Lazy Days #04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Can you tell them you’re okay, Babyboy?” he cooed._
> 
> Arthur and Merlin are at the cottage for the weekend. So are Gwaine, Perce, Leon and Lance.

* * *

  


Arthur watched as Merlin went through his bedtime ritual, blue eyes caressing his lover’s naked form, the delicate bones of his blades, the small of his back and the pert globes of his buttocks. He had dabbed his body with a scentless cream that only seemed to crispen his fresh almond blossom notes and give his pale complexion a beautiful shimmer, and he was now finishing with a smidge of balm on his plush, pink lips. Arthur wanted to sex him. 

“You look so perfect, Babyboy.” 

Merlin cast him a lazy, sleepy smile. “No sexing,” he said as he approached the bed. 

Arthur’s gaze slid down his lithe frame, to the taut, hollowed belly and the hairless package too teeny to properly reach between his legs. The mattress dipped slightly beneath his featherweight. He started stretching, his body a clean, pretty line, before he arched his back, legs folded apart, presenting so ravishingly. 

“No foreplay?” Arthur asked as he kneeled on the bed. Merlin was so, so pretty, and his cock was rapidly swelling with desire. 

“Sleepy…,” came Merlin’s reply, half muffled by the white, fluffy pillow he was embracing. 

Arthur clasped his soft, milky cheeks, his hands so big on them, and squeezed them apart. Between them, Merlin’s delicate, dusty-pink rosebud clenched tightly. Arthur resisted kissing it — Merlin had said no foreplay, and he did not think he’d be able to keep himself in check if he did. So, he placed the large, red head of his virility on Merlin’s teeny pucker and seized his bony hips hard. As sleepy as Merlin was, his body still recognized the position as it prepared to be sexed. Arthur thrust in with a brief, rough jab, piercing through Merlin’s incredibly wee rosebud. Stretched on him, it deepened into an exquisite raspberry pink as Merlin mewled in pain. Arthur pistoned his way into his hot, dry core with harsh little jabs, barely giving him any time. 

“I'm sexing you,” he informed him, “Tomorrow morning. Waking you up… with a good sexing.” 

Merlin mewled till he finished sheathing himself deep into him, his large, heavy ballsac slapping against Merlin’s limp package. 

“God, Merlin,” he groaned, the need to sex him so present. His grip tightened on the Omega’s hips. Merlin remained still, letting him get his desires in check, his pucker so dark on his shaft. He was so going to sex him tomorrow. “Not gonna be able to walk afterwards,” he added as his lay them down and rolled them to the side. 

Merlin’s cheeks reddened. “What if…,” he started, timid. “What if they hear…?” 

Arthur grinned, kissing his Babyboy’s nape, letting his beautiful notes of almond blossoms and cotton flower intoxicate him. 

They weren’t alone at the cottage: Gwaine, Percy, Lance and Leon had come for the weekend, too, and they’d be sleeping in adjacent rooms; they’d be able to hear Merlin if they sexed. He hardened even more. 

“They know, Babyboy,” he sweetly cooed with another kiss. “They know I sex you…” 

Merlin’s cheeks deepened in color. 

“Let them hear,” he insisted. “Let them hear how good I ravish you, Babyboy…” 

Merlin mewled, so shy! He pressed himself back into his broad chest and, as he did, onto his cock, eliciting a growl from his lips. “Don't move, Babyboy, or I won’t wait tomorrow to ravish you!” 

Merlin obeyed, keeping still in his embrace. Arthur grazed his soft, silky hip, the slim bone beneath, then dipped in and reached for his teeny package. “You’re gonna be good, Babyboy?” 

Merlin nodded. “Yes, Arthur.” 

Arthur tugged and twisted his eenie weenie, then squeezed his sac. “Go to sleep, then, Babyboy…” 

He kissed his nape again, and Merlin wished him good night. 

“Sleep tight, Babyboy…” 

Little by little, Merlin relaxed in his embrace, soothed to sleep by the gentle tug & twist of his teeny package and, more specifically, the cock in his core. Merlin felt comforted by his presence, by the way he filled him so perfectly, and he needed that feeling to fall asleep — even more so if they weren’t home. He accepted the ache that came with the harsh breaching, he’d told Arthur: the comfort he seeked had little to do with sexing, and he did not need to be properly ravished to fall asleep with him in his core. 

Arthur loved to oblige: Merlin’s core was so hot and tight and dry, the clench of his rosebud so tensed, the grip of his channelle so stiff, he had _literally_ locked himself _days_ into Merlin — he’d knotted his Babyboy and sexed him over and over, till he’d felt raw on his cock, core scorching from the fiery heat of friction: Merlin felt _sssooo good_ , he’d force himself into his Babyboy anytime he’d ask. 

He placed yet another kiss on his nape and breathed into his warm, almond blossom notes, cock kept hot and dry in his sweet and loving Omega. 

Maybe he’d keep Merlin locked on his cock — his knot — all weekend, again. Have their mates see how his Babyboy kept _him_ hot and dry… He sighed, grasp tight on Merlin’s package. He’d feed him like a good Omega needed to be fed — with Alpha seed spilt deep in him, after he and his mates had had the chance to eat themselves… He’d bend him on the table, still locked onto him, and have his rosebud milk his knot till he came in his core… They’d see how he cared for his Omega — his sweet Babyboy! 

He can’t remember when he fell asleep; he can’t remember when he woke up, either — or if he slept at all, for that matter: nose in Merlin’s dark, dark hair, the warm scent of almond blossoms filling him, his hand on his teeny package, he had reveled in his Omega’s core, dirty thinking of all the things he’d do to him come morning. He can’t remember when he rolled them over and raised his Babyboy’s hips, forcing him to present, nor when he began to sex him good and rough, eliciting small broken mewls from his lips… mewls that grew louder as he thrusted harder, Merlin’s core so exquisitely hot! The harsher he pistoned into him, the more friction he sparked, the hotter Merlin’s core became, savagely inflamed! 

Wild with desire, he yanked his Babyboy’s hips closer, one hand on the slim and tight bone, the other on his smooth, pale back, pressing him down so that he arched so prettily on his cock! His rosebud clenched fiercely, raspberry red on his virility, heightening the friction as he jackhammered back and forth into the tight, dry heat! Merlin mewled and cried as he scorched his delicate core, ruthless, addled by his Omega haze. 

He growled, banging his Babyboy’s hole with excessive force, loving his pained little cries. Every time he rammed himself in, his sac slapped against Merlin’s limp little package, so petite on his large, massive balls, adding to his pain. Hadn’t he promised to ravish him properly? 

“Gonna come, Babyboy,” he groaned as he pulled his Omega’s hips higher up, the arch of his back deepened, the clench of his rosebud ferociously tense. With one, final, beastial thrust, he jammed his knot into him, stretching his rosebud brutally on its width. His pucker protested, spasming on his knot, and he shoved in harder, till he was in to the hilt. His seed streamed deep into his Babyboy. 

_God_. 

He stroked his Babyboy’s back as his body trembled fiercely, pain finally mixing with a bit of sweet, honeyed delight, rosebud and core milking him exquisitely. “That’s a good Babyboy,” he cooed, spilling more seed into Merlin. He’d been incredibly brutal with his poor Babyboy, yet the harsher the pain, the sweeter the reward. Merlin mewled a few more seconds, till his orgasm finished wilting on his cock. Arthur tugged on his rim with his knot, seed still spirting deep, though in less rapid fires. He sighed, content. “You were so good, Babyboy…” 

Merlin, exhausted, remained limp, deliciously hanging on his knot, rosebud clenched tightly above. Arthur caressed his hips, so slim and bony, letting him rest after that rough sexing, relishing the feeling of his featherweight pulling on his knot by his ring. 

“So pretty,” he cooed, pulling his milky cheeks apart to look at his dark red raspberry rosebud. It would change back to dusty-pink only after he’d extracted himself from his core and let his inflamed pucker chill in the cold air. Till then, it remained red-hot and hot-red on his virility, so freakingly gorgeous. He grazed it lovingly, the ring silky and delicate, ever so dry. Even after months of sexing, he still felt awed and amazed, contemplating Merlin’s rosebud stretched on him: he was a _BIG_ boy, even for an Alpha, his cock large and massive, his knot huge and weighty; and Merlin…? Merlin was all over small and delicate, his rosebud a teeny little thing, clenched so tight. It took force to pierce through the ring and stretch it on his cock — stretch it painfully wide on his cock, and even wider on his knot. It was that last brutal, searing attack on his rosebud — when he, himself, finally climaxed — that set off his orgasm. Male Omega sexing was directly, intricately linked to pain. In a way, it was good for Merlin to be so teeny, so tight and so dry: it heightened his pain and, consequently, his delight. 

“My sweet, Babyboy…” 

Merlin mewled barely audibly, still exhausted, still hanging on his knot by his ring. Arthur gave a few, brief tugs, loving how his rosebud tensed and clenched, protesting, his cock lodged deeply into his scorched core, keeping him hot and dry. He was addicted to Merlin, to his sweetness, to his body. He sighed. Merlin was so perfect. 

Still high on his ride and Alpha pride, he didn’t hesitate when a quiet knock broke into his afterglow bubble: “Come in.” 

The door opened, revealing a sheepish Gwaine, yet it were Perce and Leon who all but barged into the room. Gwaine sighed, remaining in the doorframe with Lance. 

“Hey,” Perce croaked. 

Arthur watched, still addled by his high, large hands squeezing Merlin’s cheeks. “Hey.” 

“We… we could hear Merlin whimpering,” Leon said. 

Gwaine rolled his eyes. “He means they were concerned for him.” 

“It seemed like he was in pain,” Perce tried to explain. 

Their gaze lowered to his Babyboy’s naked form, still hanging on his knot by his rim, back arched. He looked beautifully fucked out with his dark hair all tousled and his blue, glazed eyes, half sprawled on the white, crumpled sheets. Arthur lovingly squeezed his cheeks again. 

“Can you tell them you’re okay, Babyboy?” he cooed. 

Merlin gave a small mewl, clearly exhausted. He’d really sexed him rough. 

“Maybe we can leave you to dress up and then we can have breakfast together,” Gwaine offered. His comment seemed directed at Perce and Leon despite being addressed to them, though. 

“Kay,” Arthur agreed anyway. 

Gwaine and Lance left first. Perce nodded and he and Leon followed them out, pulling the door closed. 

Arthur gave Merlin’s cheeks a last squeeze before pressing his chest to Merlin’s narrow back, nose in his almond blossom and cotton flower hair. “Let’s get you sitting up, Babyboy,” he said, raising him back with him, so that he sat on his cock. 

Getting dressed with his Babyboy locked on his knot was tricky, especially with Merlin so exhausted and still sexed out; he was clingy enough, though, which helped when maneuvering him. Arthur managed to slip a pair of pants on himself — fly obviously left unzipped — and one of his too-large-but-absolutely-sexy-on-him tee for Merlin — despite Merlin’s mewled protests. 

“We’re having breakfast with the guys, Babyboy,” he cooed, trying to reason with him — which was harder when he was being an Omega still addled by the haze of their sexing. “You’ll be embarrassed when you come to and feel on display…” 

He’d be embarrassed when he’d remember they’d seen him hanging on his cock, too, yet that, he could do nothing about, now. God. He’d been rather addled himself if he’d let their mates in to see them in all their glory… although, to be fair, Perce and Leon would have barged in anyway to check on Merlin: he’d been so brutal on his Babyboy, and his Babyboy had been so vocal… He was grateful they’d waited for them to finish — for Merlin to be able to get off his knot — or else his Babyboy would have been left with all aches and no reward. 

“So good to me, Babyboy,” Arthur cooed as he helped Merlin get his arms through the sleeves. Despite male Omega sexing being what it was and Merlin liking it, Arthur felt honored to be able to use his Babyboy for his selfish needs when his Babyboy had to endure the pain and the burn till Arthur got his rocks off and knotted him. 

Once Merlin was dressed (or as dressed as he’d ever be with his tee, anyway), he kissed his nape again, breathing into the perfect notes of his almond blossoms and cotton flower scent. 

“Here we go, Babyboy…” 

Merlin clung to him as he raised from the bed. His feet barely reached the floor, even on tippy toes,and Arthur pressed him close, letting him sitting on his cock. He felt Merlin’s pucker clench and unclench in discomfort. He placed another kiss on his nape. “You’ll feel better once we’re seated.” 

Perce and Leon seemed a little less wary when they finally made it out on the patio. They looked at Merlin who still clung to him, body contorted to hide his face in the crook of his neck where he could breathe in Arthur’s dark notes. 

“Feeling better?” Gwaine asked as he sat them down carefully on the bench, choosing to straddle the seat. 

“He’s still a bit dazed,” Arthur replied, folding Merlin’s legs apart over his, so he’d sit comfortably on his cock. Merlin wriggled a little. 

“Is he always like that?” Percy asked over his steaming coffee mug, watching Merlin closely. 

Arthur slipped his fingers into his dark locks and carded his hair. “If I sex him good.” He’d never been embarrassed to be loving with him. “Right, Babyboy?” 

Merlin wriggled on his cock. 

“Hey, Babyboy, what are you doing?” 

His Omega mewled a protest as he pulled on his tee. “Hot,” he whimpered, word barely distinct on his lips. 

“No, Babyboy, don’t…” 

Still, he didn’t stop him from taking it off and dropping it on the floor — Merlin was still too dazed to reason with. 

“Okay, Babyboy… Feeling better?” 

Merlin simply hid his face in his neck again. Arthur kissed his head. 

“Sorry,” he apologized to their mates. 

They were quiet for a moment, eyes on Merlin’s taut belly. Because he was so slender and Arthur so big, his cock and knot protruded visibly, filling the space in Merlin perfectly. It was a rare sight as not even all Omegas showed. 

“Is that you?” Perce asked, still gawking. 

Alpha ego welled in his chest. “Yes.” 

“Is there even place for anything else in him?” 

Arthur grinned. “Milk.” _His_. 

Gwaine laughed. 

“How do you even fit in him? It’s seems like something freaking painful to take in…” 

Arthur kissed his Babyboy’s head again. “It is,” he agreed quietly. “That’s male Omega sexing for you… They need the pain to get off.” 

Leon nodded. “Does he like it?” 

Arthur twisted his fingers into Merlin’s dark hair. “If he comes, yes.” 

“Can’t he come, like, if you jack him?” 

“There’s barely anything to jack,” Perce said before Arthur could. He was on the same bench and could see his Babyboy’s little package. “How big is he?” 

It was very intimate to ask yet they were their mates and they were honest in their desire to comprehend male Omega sexing. 

“An inch and a half.” 

“Aren’t they usually a bit bigger?” Gwaine asked. 

They were. “Merlin’s a bit below average. He’s the perfect size,” he added, his Alpha ego bleeding in his tone. Because Merlin was perfect. 

“So… he never gets hard? Never comes that way?” 

Arthur reached for his itsy little bit, the shaft so small between his thumb and forefinger, and gave it a few tugs. “See?” he asked. Leon and Lance bent over to get a better look. “He really can’t… I can play with him all day, he won’t come. He likes it but he won’t come. It’s not a cock.” 

“What about that bead on his slit?” Lance asked. “Is it jewelry or does he need to be plugged?” 

“A bit of both, I guess…” His thumb went over the smooth bead, pressing it against his slit. “Merlin thinks he needs it. I don’t, so I see it more as jewelry.” Pretty jewelry for a pretty cocklet. 

“And his sac? Does it really fill up?” 

Arthur grinned, picking Merlin’s little teabag. “Every time we sex. Merlin’s a little underproductive, though, so we can sex more often before he needs to be milked.” 

Merlin wriggled on his cock again, rim tight on his virility. 

“You okay, Babyboy?” 

Merlin nodded, watching their mates through hooded eyes. 

“You’re adorable, Princess,” Gwaine told his Babyboy. 

“He is,” Arthur agreed with a kiss on his head then changed topics before Merlin got too embarrassed to ever face their mates again. “Can I get some of that coffee?” 

They didn’t insist. 

Merlin came to from his daze a little after. His cheeks were a deep red, and he hid his face in Arthur’s neck again. “You let them see me naked,” he mewled. 

Arthur vividly protested. “I didn’t, Babyboy! You got yourself naked ‘cause you said you were hot!” 

Gwaine laughed. 

“He’s right, Merlin,” Perce agreed. 

“It’s okay, Babyboy… I promise.” He picked the tee from where he’d drop it on the floor and helped Merlin into it. 

Merlin remained shy even after his bit was covered. 

“Would you like some milk, Merlin?” Leon asked him, the pitcher next to him. 

His Babyboy politely declined, too full with Arthur’s milk. 

“Good Babyboy,” Arthur praised. 

“Hey, Merlin,” Gwaine called him. “Do you think you could model for me?” 

That startled the both of them. Yes, Merlin was freaking gorgeous, pretty all over, yet Arthur hadn’t expected Gwaine — a professional photographer — to ask. A possessive part of him objected, needed to keep his Babyboy all to himself; another, more protective, saw a way to help Merlin see how pretty he was. He kissed his nape. “Say _yes_ , Babyboy?” 

Merlin cheeks had redenned again. 

“You’re pretty, Merlin,” Gwaine insisted. “You’ve got a great body, too — no, don’t object — I’ve just seen it. You’d be perfect.” 

Merlin got shy, sweetly pressing himself against his chest and onto his cock. “Can I think about it?” he asked. 

Gwaine grinned. “That’s all I ask.” 

It was a blatant lie and they all knew he’d insist. Arthur would try to convince him, too. 

Merlin remained shy and quiet, even after they’d finished eating. By then, Arthur’s knot had gone down and only Merlin’s clenched pucker kept them locked. Arthur would have loved for his Babyboy to keep his cock hot and dry all day, anyway, knot or no knot, yet Leon had mentioned going for a walk and that’d be a little too tricky to do with Merlin on his cock. 

Back in their room, Arthur placed Merlin on the bed and had him present. “Good, Babyboy,” he cooed, pressing his back down in a pretty arch. Merlin’s rosebud clenched down on his virility, expecting another sexing. Arthur grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them apart, the red raspberry ring so pretty on him. He extracted himself for the dry heat of his core with a regretful sigh. 

“Need a clench stick, Babyboy?” he asked. 

Merlin nodded. “Please.” 

Arthur kissed the red, puffy pucker and grabbed the box. He pulled a raspy stick of ginger and pepper out and placed it into his Babyboy’s ring. It clenched as the stick heightened the burn, and Arthur forced the rest in. 

“There, Babyboy.” 

Merlin sighed and lowered his pert little arse. 

“I’ve got a pair of shorts for you,” Arthur declared, wrapping Merlin into his arms, “And I’d really like it if you wore them.” 

Merlin smiled. “Okay.” He liked gifts. 

Arthur kissed his head then let him go. He looked into his bag and retrieved the garment. Merlin seemed to like them. He helped him slip them on his pretty, lean legs and up his slim hips before he buttoned them. He’d chosen a size below his Babyboy’s so they’d display his beautiful arse. The seam rode high between his pert globes, and when he traced it with his fingers, he could feel Merlin’s teeny rosebud under and his little teabag mercilessly squished against his body. His little cocklet was pressed between his leg and the material, the bead of his plug slightly peaking. He looked gorgeous. 

“They’re a bit tight,” Merlin commented, wriggling a little. 

Arthur petted his squished little package. “They look good on you.” 

Merlin shyly tried to feel his package next to Arthur’s fingers. 

“There’s no place down here…” 

Arthur kissed his nape. “You don’t need any, Babyboy… You’re teeny enough to do without…” 

Merlin redenned. “I…” He stammered, embarrassed. 

“Do you really think you need more space for your teenie weenie package?” Arthur went on, caressing the soft little teabag through the shorts. 

Merlin mewled a tiny, “No.” 

“Good, Babyboy.” 

Arthur squeezed his cheeks. He looked so, so pretty. 

“You’re so gorgeous. Wanna ravish you again.” 

Merlin smiled. “After the walk,” he said. 

Definitely after the walk — Merlin looked so freaking beautiful in those shorts, the dark denim material highlighting his fair complexion. He wrapped Merlin in his arms again, breathing into his crisp notes, completely addicted to him. 

“I like the way your package is squished because there’s no space for it,” he admitted, whispering in his ear. 

Merlin pressed his body into his. “I like how you like it… how you like me being so teeny… you make me feel hot.” 

He tightened his embrace, needing his Babyboy even closer. Merlin was perfect.

  


* * *

  



	5. Lazy Days #05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m different,” he insisted. “Different from… other males…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandonned this fic although it may seem like it. I've just been busy. Busy, burned out and/or depressed. I think I need about a year of paid vacation. In any case, here's another chapter of kink and praise. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

  


Dating Merlin was different from everything Arthur had ever past experienced: for one, it was sweet and warm and gooey, like apple pie fresh from the oven on a hot summer day, the air deliciously thick with the smells of hay and grass mixing with cinnamon; and then, it was perfectly simple and simply perfect, despite Merlin’s being a male Omega — despite his differences and his needs as one. (Or perhaps, _because_.) There had only ever been nights, before — dark and glamorous and ephemeral and cold: nothing that compared to his and Merlin’s endless summer day.

Arthur pressed himself against his lover’s delicate frame and breathed into his crisp fragrance. He would never tire of those beautiful almond blossoms and cotton flower notes, fresh and pure and perfect, exquisitely addictive. Then again, all of Merlin was — fresh and pure and perfect and addictive.

“So pretty,” he sighed as he pet him, pet his silky body all over, skin soft and warm. “So, so pretty.”

Even Merlin’s _toes_ were pretty — that’s how beautiful he was.

“Every inch,” he went on as he caressed his lover’s belly, so erotically taut and hollowed. Despite his fears of sexing — of losing control and being brutal with Merlin — he still had thrills imagining how it would be, how it would feel to fill his lover with his virility, _literally_ , and have his manhood press against the wall of his belly, visible and palpable. Male Omegas were so slight that way, that some of them _showed_ when they were penetrated. And Merlin was incredibly slight.

Arthur kissed his nape, the taste of almonds on his lips. One day, maybe. He did hope even though he’d never press his lover into anything he wasn’t ready for. Then again, he, himself, wasn’t either yet.

Merlin, who’d been quietly resting in his embrace, grew even quieter. “Even the inch you haven’t seen?” he asked, voice timid and shy, tone insecure.

Arthur stopped his petting, hand resting protectively on his belly. _The inch he hadn't seen_ — Merlin’s cocklet. They might have been sleeping together, that was all they really did in bed: kiss, cuddle and sleep. Exploring each other’s body was still tentative for Merlin who’d never been with anyone else at all.

“I bet it’s as pretty as the rest of you, Babyboy,” Arthur whispered in his ear. “You’re beautiful, Merlin.” So beautiful, it made him _ache_. Ache to be with him, to hold him, to protect him.

Merlin chewed on his bottom lip. He didn’t seem convinced. Arthur tightened his embrace, fusing Merlin’s back to his chest, nose in the dark hair on his nape, his crotch — clad in boxer briefs — against the pert globes of Merlin’s bottom.

“I’m different,” he insisted, albeit hesitantly. “Different from… other males…”

Arthur frowned: he knew that. Alphas and male Betas had… real cocks. Male Omegas had cocklets — wee bits between 1.5 and 2.5 inches that never got hard. Little teeny sacs that held no seed. They weren’t meant to mate that way. That was male Omega biology 101.

“I don’t want you any other way, Merlin,” he soothed, his hand resuming its petting on his taut belly. “Lithe and small and pretty and Omega and perfect…” His caresses lingered along the band of his white cheekies, the material smooth and thick and tight. “May I?” he asked.

Merlin chewed that bottom lip a little more before shyly acquiescing with a nod, legs slightly parting. Arthur kissed his nape again. “You’re beautiful the way you are, Merlin. Inch I haven’t seen included.”

Merlin kept quiet: he seemed to be waiting for Arthur to feel him, to feel how different he was, before he’d be able to believe him. Arthur obliged.

Light fingers cautiously trailed down Merlin’s crotch, to the teeny bump that protruded against the material of his panties. He briefly wondered if his lover was truly only a mere inch: there was barely anything to see and Merlin was so slight, he’d probably be petite in that area, too. That’d be adorably hot — their size difference totally got Arthur off.

He felt Merlin tense in his arms, breath bated, when he finally grazed the little lump of his package. He seemed so scared of rejection. “You’re beautiful,” Arthur breathed in his ear, fingers delicately petting him. “So small… so perfect…”

It seemed to be the right words because Merlin’s frame finally relaxed. Arthur kept his touch feathery, tracing over what seemed to be the shaft of his cocklet… He truly was teeny and petite all over, and it really hit him then: Merlin had a cocklet — something small and delicate that may have looked like a cock, yet that would remain forever so teeny, completely soft… Merlin would never be able to get hard — and that was _hot_. He didn’t need to, with a little tee-bits like his.

“So soft, my Babyboy,” he growled in his nape.

Merlin pressed back, lower lip bit. He seemed to appreciate his delicate petting, even if he’d never come that way: he had closed his pretty eyes to relish in the feeling, body becoming as pliant as his little bit. God, he was so perfect!

“Let me see you, Babyboy… Let me see all of you,” Arthur cooed, breathing into his florals note. They sharpened as his Pretty Boy whimpered. Arthur placed his lips on his nape, tasting almonds, and fingers strayed to his cheekies’ leg hole, hooking the hem. “Let me see that last little inch…”

“Yes,” Merlin breathed, barely audible. “Yes. Arthur.”

Arthur growled with desire, his cock — his _real man’s cock_ , large and thick even soft — hardening in his boxer briefs, pressed against Merlin’s pert bottom. He peeled the cheekies to the side and exposed the Omega.

_Perfect_.

There were no other words. Every single inch of Merlin was perfectly perfect. Especially that last inch. Merlin’s cocklet was dainty — small and delicate, a soft, rosy color, its head bare and slightly glistening. It rested limp and pretty on a teeny teabag three shades darker, barely over an inch and slightly thicker than a finger.

_Useless_ was the next word that came to Arthur. Omega cocklets — _Merlin’s_ cocklet was _completely useless_ : that teeny little thing played absolutely no part in mating, the sweet delight derived from petting it clearly too negligible, too _worthless_ to make Merlin come. Merlin had no necessity for his little inch for anything else than relieving himself… which he probably did sitting, seeing how it barely protruded from his body. Arthur’s cock thickened.

“So, so pretty, Babyboy,” he growled hoarsely, fingers resuming their delicate petting. Merlin sighed. His itsy bit remained beautifully wilted.

Arthur grew bolder: he squeezed the little teasac, virgin and empty, and tugged on the shaft. They were both deliciously warm, and soft, and pliable. Merlin purred. Arthur squeezed a little harder: Merlin’s package had a quality reminiscent of stress relievers. He liked it.

_“Mine,”_ he claimed in a very Alpha fashion. He needed Merlin to be his, inch included.

“Yes,” Merlin agreed with a nod — and godamnit, that was _so hot!_

“Wanna see me, too, Babyboy?” Arthur asked, his cock so hard.

Merlin blinked his pretty blue eyes open and chewed on his lip. He seemed timid all over again.

“Please?” he shyly replied.

Arthur grinned. He let go off his package and easily manhandled Merlin so they were facing. His cocklet and teabag still limped out from his cheekies leg hole. Again, the word _perfect_ came to his mind.

Merlin didn’t seem to notice: his wide blue eyes were fixed on Arthur’s packaged, clearly bigger than his. His cock had already pressed past the band of his boxer briefs, large and thick even for an Alpha, magnificently ridged. The head was even larger, a beautiful dark cap, smooth and glistening. Arthur lowered his boxer briefs to reveal his sac, heavy with seed.

Arthur was absolutely thrilled to see Merlin gape in awe at him: clearly, the Omega had never seen another man’s package — another _real man’s_ package. He seemed completely baffled by his size. Arthur pressed Merlin’s lithe body closer, so that his teeny package pressed against his sac. The difference couldn’t be more striking, Merlin’s petite cocklet and teasac resting daintily on his bigger, darker sac.

“You’re… _huge_ ,” Merlin breathed, tone colored with bewilderment and disbelief.

Arthur ghosted his fingers over his cocklet. “And you’re so teeny,” he cooed.

Merlin’s cheeks flushed red, embarrassed.

“Don’t,” Arthur protested. “Don’t be. You’re gorgeous.”

He kissed his forehead, feeling himself falling for the all over beautiful man in his arms. Merlin relaxed a little. Only a little.

“Do you think… Do you think that…” He let his sentence trail, hesitant and perhaps a little anxious.

“Do I think what, Babyboy?”

Merlin chewed on his lip again.

“Do you think you’ll be able to fit in me?”

Arthur smiled.

“I - I mean,” Merlin went on stammering, “You’re… really huge… thick… and lengthy…”

_Aww_. Somehow, seeing Merlin stress out was adorable. It was flattering to know, too, that he wanted to have sex with him, one day.

“We’ll make it fit, Merlin,” he comforted him, tone quiet and soothing. “I know it’s big and you’re petite, but you can take it.”

And it was true: even if it was a tight fit, Merlin’s body would take it — male Omegas were made to. He’d read somewhere that the bigger the size difference, the better: it meant more friction, more heat, more burn — more pleasure for the Alpha and, ultimately, more pleasure for the Omega when knotted. And he wanted Merlin to feel as good as him.

“I’m scared,” Merlin objected, voice trembling.

Arthur pressed his body closer to his, hiding Merlin’s face in the crook of his neck, where he could breathe into his oak and darkwood scent. He hated Merlin feeling agitated or, worse, scared. His cock was already wilting.

“What are you scared of, Babyboy?” he asked softly, fingers slipping into the thick locks of his raven hair.

“The pain…,” Merlin whimpered. “The burn…”

Arthur kissed his head. Logically, it made little sense: male Omegas _needed_ the pain and the burn to climax. It was as necessary as a knot and the absence of any of these factors countered any chance of getting off for a male Omega. There had been various studies on male Omega sexing proving this. That said, fears were not always logical, and he was not a heartless bastard, especially where it concerned Merlin.

“We don’t have to make it burn the first time,” he whispered with another kiss. “We can use slick… Go slow… So you can get used to the feeling…”

_Get used to the feeling_ being the key words, here, because Merlin wouldn’t be able to come.

“You wouldn’t mind?” came the muffled replied.

Arthur smiled tenderly. “Of course not, Babyboy.” After all, it would be gentle sex for him.

He felt Merlin smile in his neck. “I’d like that too,”

It was settled, then. God, what he wouldn’t do for his Babyboy.

  


* * *

  



End file.
